Roses are Red, Violets are Blue Ch.I
by Sandie
Summary: Hi, minna! for a summary be sure to read my author's note. And, as always, pluze review. Thankies!!!


*** Sandie's Little Corner: Hi, minna-chan! How are 'ya all holding up school wise? Me? Well, I haven't been able to write for a few weeks because of Homework and tests. Oh, well. At least we have the weekends!!! Yay!!! You don't normally see me here. I'm a poet / dbz / digimon writer so you won't see too much of me, but enough to get this story and some others done. But beware this is sorta kawaii, action/adventure, romance, humor and just a bit of drama. It's also from the pokemon's p.o.v. 'K? So it's a bit of everything. Hope you like and please remember to review. Thax!! :) ***

**Disclaimer: Let's just make this simple: I Don't Own Them!!!!!! Thank you. I only own Maichu's name. He's a boy pikachu. Pronounced: Me-chu. and I own the idea for the story. So think twice before you steal.**   


** Roses are Red, Violets are Blue Chapter One: Through Love comes War**   
****   
** Hurt in a battle you bound up my wounds**   
** Searching for kindness you held out your hand**   
** ---- Whatsoever You Do (A Gospel Song)**   
____________________________________________________________________________________   


(A/N: Okay I've annoyed you enough all ready, but I just wanted to say that this story was gonna be called Pikachu and Maichu Meet Mew but changed it at the last minute. Tell me which title you like better. Thax, 'gain!!) 

** Author's Point of View**

Narrator: On a muggy day we find our heroes, Pikachu and Maichu, walking along a riverbank. They couldn't seem to remember how they got there and did not know where they were. And so let us continue with the story. 

"Pika, pikachu kachu pi Pika Pi." (Where are we going to, Maichu? We're supposed to be looking for Ash) said a very annoyed Pikachu.   
"Pik pi pika chu Cha Kachu" (I can see that. But, Pikachu, I don't even know where we are! If we're lost how do you think I can find them??) Maichu said losing his cool. "Pika pi Ka Chu" (Anyway we've been through this before.)   
he added. (A/N: I'm getting tired of this. From now on I'm gonna dub it all into english, 'k? Also I suggested pikachu is a she. Umm. Okay i'll shut up now. )   
"Pi", Pikachu retorted throwing her head to face the other direction. "Well we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!!", she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "You always get us lost"   
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?", Maichu said getting angry. "You want a fight?? Huh?" Pikachu sighed. "Everyone knows I can beat you." "That's it!!" Maichu had had enough. " Hey C'mon. I didn't really mean it. anyway all this fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere. Let's get a move-on." "Fine", Maichu sighed. But he couldn't help feeling that he kinda liked Pikachu. *Hey!! Get a hold on yourself! She's mean to you!! Forget her!!* His mind wanted to but his heart couldn't. 

~*Hours Later*~ 

Narrator: Hours later, after walking aimlessly around the fields for miles, the two decided to take a rest in the sun.   
It was a nice, warm afternoon. The pidgey were singing and the sun was shining. All seemed well. Really? Yup! For once everything was right in the world. No fighting, no trouble, no Team Rocket. Yup, life was peaceful......... for now. Let's see how long that would last.................................. 

"Pikachu.", Maichu said stretching. "Mmmm Hmmmm?" Pikachu asked half asleep in the flowers. She had not noticed but Maichu had crawled right up to her and screamed "YOU'RE IT!!!!!!" he gave her a light thunder shock and quickly ran away, laughing. "THAT'S IT, MAICHU!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!!!!!!!" And with that an enraged Pikachu ran off to an annoying Maichu. 

Maichu ran off a little ways and stopped, running back to see if his little game was taking it's toll.   
Sure enough the little pikachu saw the other pikachu, his friend. But Pikachu wasn't acting like this was a game. She meant it!!! uh, no!! Maichu thought as he caught sight of pikachu's face. She means business. "Umm..... l-look P-pika-c-chu I-I can expai...."   
"NO, MAICHU YOU CAN'T!!! I WAS TAKING A NICE NAP AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT FOR ME!!!!",   
Pikachu screamed. Maichu, backed slowly away from Pikachu. "B-but, but....... I w-was o-onl......", Maichu stammered. "Only what, Maichu? Only playing?" Maichu nodded. "Well I'm not gonna............" BOOM! BOOM! Lightning was seen over head. 

"Oh great.......... " Pikachu sighed. "C'mon Maichu let's go...... Maichu??" Maichu stood there looking like he was in a trace. "Maichu? Maichu, please. It's going start to rain and than it'll get worse....... Maichu??" Pikachu shook him. But Maichu didn't seem to notice her, yet. He flattened himself on the ground making him seem smaller. Than he started to shake uncontrollably. Pikachu almost felt sorry for him. I have to get him away from here, she thought. She nudged him first to try to get him out of his trance. But to no anvil. Than she tried to drag him. To her surprise he was so light that she could almost pick him up from her teeth and carry him all the way. Well, now that's that, she had to find a dry spot to hold him and her in. All right. Let's see................... 

She looked over at a distance and saw a log cabin. It was a bit far, but if she ran fast enough maybe, just maybe, she would get there in time. So without the slightest hesitation she ran, half carrying, half dragging poor Maichu. but she didn't get quite far. As she was running, a pink orb* appeared in right in front of Pikachu's path. Pikachu stopped short and looking at the orb in shock. (no pun) What can this be? she thought. Suddenly, the orb brightened. It towered over Pikachu and the unconscious Maichu. Than the orb threw a pink, ball right at them. The impact caused Pikachu to let go of Maichu. It sailed across the air and landed, SMACK! straight in to a boulder a little ways over the field. The pink orb laughed, than stopped as if listening. Seeming to nod it flew over to Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get up and attacked it, but it was no use. The bright pink ball, (I was getting tired of saying orb. but in case u don't know what it is it's a sphere or ball)   
get hitting it with it's long, pink tail. Pikachu couldn't get up!! 

It looked like the "Orb" was gonna win when........... "PIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A sudden lightning bolt sizzled right into the pink ball and knocked over. Pikachu was suprised. She looked around to see who it was and was even more shocked at what she saw. Maichu was the one who had thrown the massive thunder bolt. It stood there huffing and puffing. Than he saw Pikachu, smiled and than yelled. What could be the matter? Pikachu thought. Than it turned slowly around and saw a........a...........a................... MEW!!!!!! What?! How can there be a Mew!? This thing was like, legendary. Why would it want to attack them? 

**Pikachu's Point of View**

If you looked in it's eyes you could tell it was angry. And I mean, angry, with a capital A. I was scared. Even with all the training Ash had given me, no way I could beat a Mew. But it seemed Mew wasn't interested in me. All it gave me was a second glance and flew, slowly this time, to................. Maichu??!! Maichu backed off a little but than stood it's ground. "MAICHU RUN!!!!!!" I yelled to him. Maichu looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes, but I could also see something else......... Love was it? For me? He was doing this for me? No, he couldn't. He'd get himself killed.   
I tried tried to tell him but I couldn't find my voice. I tried again. But this time it was too late. Mew had begun it's attack...............................................   
  


Sandie's Little Corner: Well, minna-chan, what did you think about it? Review please and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Also give me some tips if you say, "You suck!!" Of, course I don't want a flame but there are always mean people out there. And the more good reviews I get the better the chance i'll be motivated to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Tuesday. Bye!!!!!!! And thax again!!!!!!! :) ~*Sandie*~ :) ((crayola))] Oh, I forgot about crayola!! Sorry my little crayon. Say hi, Crayola!!!!!! 


End file.
